Atap
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Sedikit kisah Aomine dan Nijimura disaat Aomine benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang. / Crack pair. For Nijimura birthday?(07/10/2015)


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, Aomine yang masih SMP yang belum sombong, Nijimura yang sayang sama adik kelasnya bukan seperti pas ngehadapin Haizaki.

* * *

Seperti biasa, Aomine membolos latihan. Toh ia sudah diberi kebebasan untuk ikut atau tidak ikut latihan kan? Ia juga sudah merasa cukup kuat untuk melawan tim lain dan membawa timnya dalam kemenangan.

Membuka pintu di depannya, dirinya langsung disambut oleh terpaan angin. Ia pergi ke tempat _favorite_ nya, atap sekolah. Kakinya melangkah masuk, tangannya mendorong tutup pintu itu kembali. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menuju tempat yang agak teduh dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana dengan tangan sebagai bantalan.

Matanya terbuka, memandang kosong langit tanpa awan. Teringat kembali pertandingan yang membuat tim basket sekolahnya menang dua kali berturut-turut. Tentu ia senang, tapi ada rasa aneh yang mengganjal. Ia tidak suka bila lawannya menyerah sebelum benar-benar bertanding dengannya. Ia benci bila ia dianggap hebat dan lawannya tidak ingin membalasnya. Ia tidak menyukai itu. Rasanya sangat menganggu.

'Kriet,' Suara pintu besi kembali di buka.

Aomine menoleh, "…Nijimura-san?"

"Yo, Aomine.." Nijimura mengangkat sebelah tangannya sambil menghampiri Aomine.

Aomine beranjak duduk, "Ada apa ke sini?"

Nijimura mengambil tempat di sebelah Aomine, "Hm? Aku hanya ingin saja ke atap. Tidak boleh kah?"

"Aa.. Tentu boleh," ia memandang arah lain.

Nijimura melirik Aomine, "Masih terbayang yang kemarin?"

Aomine agak tersentak, "Um, tidak juga.."

Menghela nafas, Nijimura menyenderkan tubuhnya. Keadaan hening. 'Pluk,' Nijimura menepuk kepala Aomine. "Sudah ku bilang jangan memikirkannya kan?"

Aomine tidak merespon. Kembali ia mengingat kemarin, saat pertama kali Nijimura menepuk kepalanya seperti ini dan memberikannya kata-kata penyemangat.

Nijimura mengusap helaian biru tua itu, "Hei, kau kenapa sih? Setidaknya berikan respon,"

Aomine menghentikan tangan Nijimura yang mengusap kepalanya, "Nijimura-san," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

Aomine membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Nijimura, didekatkannya tubuh mereka, dan dijatuhkannya kepalanya di pundak Nijimura. "Bolehkah seperti ini sebentar?"

Mata Nijimura agak membelak tapi kemudian seulas senyum hadir dibibirnya, "Ya, tentu," ia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengusap helaian biru tua itu lagi. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya masih digenggam oleh Aomine.

…

Hari berganti. Aomine tetap tidak ikut latihan dan seperti biasa menuju atap. Tapi sekarang bukan hanya dirinya sendiri saja, sang mantan kapten juga kadang ke atap walau hanya untuk berbincang sedikit dengannya lalu turun lagi untuk mengurus hal-yang-entah-apa-tapi-sepertinya-merepotkan itu.

Aomine memandang kosong langit, "Bosan..," gumamnya entah pada siapa.

"Kalau begitu latihanlah,"

"…HOA! Nijimura-san?!" Aomine langsung mengubah posisi menjadi duduk dan melihat sang pelaku yang membuatnya kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget bila kau sedang bergumam sendiri lalu tiba-tiba ada sosok yang membalas gumamanmu dengan wajah yang dengan tiba-tiba juga langsung ada di depan wajahmu.

"Kau berguru pada Tetsu ya?" Aomine mencoba meredakan rasa kagetnya.

"Hah? Mana mungkin. Kau saja yang melamun dari tadi." Nijimura duduk di sebelahnya.

Aomine memandang Nijimura, "Apa?" tanya Nijimura yang diperhatikan.

"Ugh tidak.." Aomine mengelus tengkuknya. "Biasanya kan kau kemari hanya berdiri lalu turun lagi, kenapa sekarang duduk?" lanjutnya.

Nijimura mendelik, "Kau tidak suka?"

Aomine terdiam. Nijimura meliriknya lalu menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba ia beranjak berdiri, "Baiklah kalau tidak suka, aku tu–"

"Bukan!" Aomine reflek menahan tangan Nijimura. "Eh? Uh.. Maaf.." ia melepasnya.

Nijimura kembali memandang Aomine. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, "Jadi?"

"…" Aomine diam tidak membalas, ia bingung harus membalas apa.

"Hah…" Nijimura menghela nafas. "Besok," Nijimura menggantung kata-katanya, Aomine menatapnya. "Temani aku jalan-jalan." sambung Nijimura.

Mata Aomine agak membelak, bibirnya menahan senyum yang tiba-tiba ingin keluar, "Hm!" serunya menyetujui dengan senyum lebar yang dulu.

…

"Nijimura-san! Maaf aku telat!" dengan cepat Aomine menghampiri Nijimura.

"Kau lama," Nijimura mulai berjalan, membiarkan adik kelasnya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mengikutinya.

Aomine mensejajarkan langkah mereka, "Maaf.."

Nijimura berhenti, membuat Aomine mau tak mau juga ikut berhenti. Nijimura memandang Aomine dengang sedikit seringai, "Kalau nanti yang membayar makan siang adalah kau, aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Eh? Ba-baiklah, makan siang nanti aku yang bayar.."

Nijimura agak kaget, tapi kemudian seulas senyum hadir di bibirnya, "Baiklah,"

'Blush' Wajah Aomine dihiasi sedikit semburat merah ketika melihat senyum itu. "Ugh..ya.."

.

.

.

Setelah merasa lelah, mereka makan siang di salah satu _café_ yang mereka temui.

Nijimura mengambil sesendok nasi goreng yang ia pesan lalu memasukkannya dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya. Aomine memakan nasi teriyaki miliknya tapi sesekali curi pandang untuk melihat Nijimura.

"Ada apa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Nijimura membuka suara, risih dilihat seperti itu terus.

Aomine menegang, "A-a… Bukan, bukan apa-apa…" ia lembali memakan makanannya.

Nijimura melirik jam di _café_ itu, masih jam satu kurang sepuluh menit. "Hei," panggilnya.

Aomine menoleh, "Hm?"

"Habis ini ingin kemana? Aku bosan di rumah," Nijimura menumpu kepala dengan satu tangannya.

"Lapangan basket?" Aomine reflek berkata seperti itu.

Keadaan hening sebentar, "Pfft–! Ahahaha! Kau memang benar-benar menyukai basket ya?" Nijimura tertawa cukup puas.

Raut wajah Aomine sulit dijelaskan, "Apa aku salah?"

Nijimura terdiam, "Hah.. Tidak, kau tidak salah." ia kembali menyendok nasinya, "Habiskan makananmu, setelah ini kita _one-on-one_ di lapangan basket terdekat."

Mata Aomine sedikit berbinar senang ketika mendengar ' _one-on-one_ ', apalagi dengan mantan kaptennya yang bisa dikatakan hebat itu.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, mereka benar-benar ke lapangan basket terdekat. Beruntung sedang ada orang lain yang membawa bola dan mau meminjamkannya pada mereka.

Nijimura menanggalkan pakaian luarnya, meninggalkan kaus putih yang sedang ia gulung bagian lengannya. Aomine melepas jaketnya meninggalkan kaus hitam. Mereka berhadapan dengan serius, membuat orang-orang di situ mengalihkan perhatian pada mereka.

Nijimura yang pertama memegan bola. Bagi seorang _point guard_ sepertinya, melalui lawan pertama adalah hal yang penting. Ia menutup mata dan menghela nafas, lalu membuka matanya lagi.

Aomine memperhatikan Nijimura dengan fokus. Bagaimanapun Nijimura adalah _point guard_ yang hebat dan memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa. Aomine sendiripun yang memiliki reflek cepat belum percaya diri bisa menghentikan Nijimura.

Dengan cepat Nijimura menembus pertahanan Aomine. Aomine sedikit menahan nafas, tangannya reflek ia arahkan ke bola di sebelah kanan Nijimura. Sebelum Aomine mencuri bolanya, Nijimura memindahkan bola itu ke tangan kirinya lalu dengan cepat berlari ke arah satu-satunya ring di sana. Dan dengan sekali lemparan, bola tersebut masuk.

Orang-orang yang menonton membelak, itu adalah permainan yang cepat. Para penonton mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan dan memberi semangat pada mereka.

Aomine mengulum serigai senang. Inilah yang ia inginkan, bertanding dengan lawan yang lebih hebat darinya, yang bisa membuatnya mengerahkan seluruh tenaga. "Aku tidak akan menunggu loh, Aomine." Nijimura melempar bola itu pada Aomine, bibirnya menunjukkan seringai.

Seringai Aomine melebar, "Ya, aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu."

Dan mereka mengahabiskan siang untuk _one-on-one_.

.

.

.

Sore menjelang, langit sudah berubah warna jadi orange. Aomine dan Nijimura terlihat sedang tiduran di pinggir lapangan.

Nijimura beranjak berdiri, "Ingin kemana?" tanya Aomine.

"Membeli minum," Nijimura menangkah ke _vending machine_ terdekat dan membeli dua kaleng minuman dingin. "Untukmu," ia melempar satu kaleng ke Aomine.

Aomine menangkapnya, "Terimakasih,"

Mereka meminum minuman itu dalam diam. Selesai, Aomine berdiri dan menepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor, "Pulang?" katanya.

Nijimura yang masih minum melirik. Ia jauhkan kaleng itu, "Ya, ayo," ia mengambil pakaian luarnya dan digantungkan di tangan. Sedangkan Aomine menaruh jaketnya di bahu.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Mereka berjalan beriringan ke rumah Nijimura, katanya Aomine ingin tahu rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin ke rumahku?" Nijimura membuka suara.

"O– A.. Hanya ingin tahu, tidak bolehkah?" Aomine belas bertanya.

Nijimura memegang tengkuknya, "Bukan begitu, aku merasa seperti anak kecil yang diantarkan ke rumah karena tersesat. Padahal aku _senpai_ nya, kenapa juga kau lebih tinggi." Nijimura sedikit merutuk.

Aomine tersenyum geli, reflek ia menepuk kepala Nijimura yang lebih pendek darinya, "Maafkan aku kalau begitu,"

Nijimura terdiam, Aomine ikut terdiam. Sadar akan perlakuannya, Aomine menarik tangannya cepat, "Uh! Maaf!"

Nijimura memandang Aomine, "Tidak apa. Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah sampai. Ini rumahku," ia menunjuk sebuah rumah dibelakangnya.

Aomine memandang arah tunjuk Nijimura. "Ingin masuk?" tanya Nijimura.

"Eh? Tidak. Ini sudah malam, lain kali saja.." Aomine terlihat ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya. Beberapa kali ia memandang Nijimura lalu memandang hal lain.

"Kau kenapa? Ingin ke toilet?" Nijimura memandang bingung Aomine.

"Ugh.. Tidak.."

Nijimura berbalik, "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu,"

"Aku suka Nijimura-san!" Aomine berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras, membuat Nijimura yang sudah berbalik kembali menatapnya.

Keadaan hening, "Ah, ya, aku juga suka padamu," Nijimura tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Aomine. "Pulanglah, sudah malam. _Oyasumi_ ," Nijimura membalik tubuhnya lagi lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aomine menatap sendu arah Nijimura masuk, "Hn, _oyasumi_ …" lalu berbalik meniggalkan rumah Nijimura tanpa tahu sang pemilik sedang menutup wajahnya yang memerah dibalik pintu.

…

Hari kembali berganti. Aomine yang biasanya memang menatap kosong langit, sekarang tatapannya semakin kosong. Ia merasa sangat bodoh telah mengatakan hal memalukan saat malam itu. Karenanya, sudah dua hari ini Nijimura sama sekali tidak muncul dihadapannya.

"Sial," rutuknya. Ingin menghampiri Nijimura, tapi ia tidak punya banyak nyali untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Oh ayolah, dia hanya anak kelas satu SMP yang baru dimabuk cinta oleh kakak kelasnya.

Mengacak rambut, Aomine menggerang kesal. Apa ini yang namanya digantung? Rasanya lebih menyesakkan dari pada tidak menemukan lawan yang lebih kuat. "Cih," kembali kesal, ia menutup matanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, suara pintu besi dibuka terdengar. Aomine menoleh, matanya membelak. Nijimura berdiri di sana dan mulai mendekatinya. "Yo," Nijimura mengangkat tangannya biasa.

Aomine mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. Sungguh, ia gugup. "Lama tak jumpa," ia membuka percakapan.

"Hm? Ya, aku banyak urusan. Maaf," Nijimura mengambil tempat di sebelah Aomine.

"Hah? Tidak, bukan masalah!" Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Keadaan hening. Tiba-tiba Nijimura menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Aomine. "Ni-Nijimura-san?" badan Aomine menegang, wajahnya memerah.

Mata Nijimura terpejam, wajahnya sedikit memerah, "Diamlah. Bukannya kau suka padaku?"

"A-ah, ya.. Eh? Jadi?…" mata Aomine membelak.

Wajah Nijimura semakin memerah, "Ugh.. Sudah jelas kan?" ia membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Aomine. Matanya memandang arah lain, "Waktu itu kan aku juga bilang suka padamu,"

Aomine membeku. Jadi yang waktu itu balasan? " _Ano_.. Nijimura-san," Aomine menyelipkan tangannya di pipi Nijimura.

Nijimura balas memandang Aomine, "Hm?"

Aomine mendekatkan dahi mereka, "Terimakasih," ia tersenyum lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Nijimura.

Wajah keduanya memerah. Nijimura menagkup wajah Aomine, "Itu bukan ciuman bodoh." katanya.

Aomine dibuat kaget lagi oleh Nijimura. Ia menyeringai, lalu dicuimnya bibir Nijimura lebih lama. Merasa cukup, ia melepaskannya, "Seperti itu kah?" Aomine manatap Nijimura yang memerah.

Nijimura menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Aomine, "Bodoh." rutuknya membuat Aomine mengulum senyum.

FIN

Hai haii ^^ Ini crack fic kedua saya. Setalah menistakan para uke(HaiAka), sekarang giliran para seme(AoNiji). Saya tahu pair ini maksa banget, tapi saat liat KnB Teiko arc. pas Nijimura nepuk kepala Aomine, saya sudah menetapkan ingin membuat crack pair mereka xD Dan kebetulan Nijimura berulang tahun, jadi sekalian saja deh..hehe. Habis waktu itu Nijimura'nya terlihat sangat _senpai_ dan Aomine'nya juga masih nurut-nurut gitu.. Maaf kalau ceritanya sangat tidak nyambung, saya harap kalian terhibur dengan cerita ini. Terimakasih sudah membaca ^^

Omake

"Nijimura-san!" Aomine mengangkat tangannya.

"Seperti biasa, kau masih saja lama." tangan Nijimura masih terlipat di depan dada.

"Tapi kau masih tetap menunggu kan?" goda Aomine.

Mata Nijimura berkedut, "Jangan mengatakan hal yang bodoh, bodoh." ia megarahkan tangannya untuk menjitak kepala Aomine.

Aomine menangkap tangan Nijimura, "Aku tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh kok," lalu mengecup punggung tangannya dan menyeringai.

Wajah Nijimura sedikt memerah. Dengan cepat ia tarik tangannya, "Cih. Kemana Aomine Daiki ku empat tahun yang lalu," Nijimura mengeluh.

"Itu sudah lama Nijimura-san, aku bukan anak-anak seperti saat itu lagi." Aomine kembali menyeringai. "Lagi pula sekarang Nijimura-san juga lebih ketus dari pada yang dulu,"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Nijimura menangkahkan kaki duluan.

Dengan seringai yang masih dipasangnya, Aomine menyusul Nijimura dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke rumahmu?" Aomine berbisik di sebelah telinga Nijimura. "Atau rumahku?"

Kembali memerah, Nijimura menjauhkan Aomine darinya, "Dasar," lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Aomine lagi.

"Kalau ingin kerumahku, cepat." sambung Nijimura membuat Aomine menyeringai senang.


End file.
